


[Podfic] admiration in falling asleep

by phylocalist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: Author's summary:Rooming with Otabek is fine. It really is—they’re best friends, Otabek is the perfect roommate, and there’s nothing about each other that they don’t already know to make it weird.(Except Yuri hadn’t known that Otabek walks around only in his pajama bottoms in the morning, or what he smells like right out of the shower, or that he likes his coffee with two sugars and nothing else, or that he has a knack for losing the television remote regardless of where he puts it, or that he keeps his keys on his nightstand and nowhere else, or that he opens the blinds half-way first thing in the morning to let the sunrise in…)So it’s fine. It really is. Yuri likes this arrangement, and no matter how many looks Mila gives him, that’s the truth.He just wishes it sounded likeallof the truth.





	[Podfic] admiration in falling asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [admiration in falling asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876464) by [viscrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael). 



> i was so excited to be able to record a podfic for this fic! it's one of my favorite otayuri fics--best friends to lovers, full of pining and fluff and trans yuri, it's literally made of all of my favorite things. i hope i was able to create a nice experience and that you will enjoy listening to it.
> 
> and, of course, please give all regards and thanks to the author of the beautiful story: viscrael! you can find a link directly to the fic in the title section of the data, or right above this note! you can also find a link to the story in the comments section of the audio file.
> 
> thank you for listening! <3

 

 **Title:** [admiration in falling asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876464)

 **Author:** [viscrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael)

 **Reader:** phylocalist

 **Cover art:** phylocalist

 **Music:** The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out to Get Us! by Sufjan Stevens

 **Length:** 30:08

 

 **Streaming:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BHkS31ZvsXvGawuz311wJSvn4ZHW-phD/view?usp=sharing)

 **Download:** [MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!BloFyYBK!yMZtjAd7ihNa79gSRsz_vOhABHHboQlft9B5cX_YFSc)


End file.
